The New Russian Republic (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The inter-war years #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). Russian Revolution (1917-1924) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Great Depression (1929-1940) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). Cold War #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). 1990s #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). Life today Yelsten retired a Russian president in 2002. Before handing over power he gave the prime ministership back to Viktor Chernomyrdin to the disgust and expense of the increasingly obnoxious Vladimir Putin. As an attempt to unite the nation under a common leader or at least figure of hate, Yeltsin recalled the Tsar, Prince Nicholas Romanov a few months later. Shortly afterwards, Putin tried to stage a coup along with some of his business, cossack and KGB cronies against the new Tsar (who he saw as a Yeltsintist stooge) and lost narrowly to Chernomyrdin's forces after a low grade 2 civl war. Putin bunkered down around Moscow, Rostov-on-Don, Dometsk, Penza, the Latgale in Baltica and Krasnodar. The Siberian SSR (A better world TL) left at this time, lead by Gennady Zyuganov. Vladimir Zhirinovsky then took hold in the Amur region of Siberia, Mikhail Nikolayev retreated to his powerbase in Yakusk, Aman Tuleyev hunkered down in the mining town of Kemerovo, and Alexei Navalny went to his allies in Novosibirsk. After a short civil war in 2004, the nation split into 7 parts: The Amur Cossack Host (A better world TL), Russian Republic (A better world TL), Democratic Republic of Novosibirsk (A better world TL), Sakha (Yakutia) Republic (A better world TL), Kemerovo Oblast (A better world TL), Siberian SSR (A better world TL) and Tsardom of Russia. An uneasy peace then ensued amongst those states. . Russian forces defeated the Caucasus Emirate, Wilayah al-Qawqaz (an ISIL affiliate) and the Republic of Ichkeria after a 5 year war in 2007. The ever burgeoning and productive wheat and bread industry was improved greatly and became more efficient in 2007. Prime Minister Dmitry Anatolyevich Medvedev and Foreign Minister Sergey Viktorovich Lavrov are trying to moderate the Putin regime. Corruption is a major issue and It's human rights situation as poor. . Economy The economy is very diversified and the nation is very stable in economic terms. Light industry, farming, deer herding, logging, mining, metallurgy, heavy industry, machine building, electronics, asbestos, crude oil, petro-chemicals, quarrying and fishing. . . The ever burgeoning and productive wheat and bread industry was improved greatly and became more efficient in 2007. . . In the south of the Tyumen region are about ten hot (37-50°C) geothermal sources, having balneological properties. The Tyumen region has large peat reserves. Large deposits of vivianite (ferric phosphate) (approximately 20% of world reserves) have been discovered in particular peat deposits, the usage of which may meet the phosphate fertilizers demand of the agriculture. . The post-2016 drop in oil prices hit the country's small oil industry badly. . Nukes . Organisations #CIS (A better world TL) Category:Russia Category:A better world (TL)